elite_wrestling_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
King Lion
King Lion is an American virtual professional wrestler. He is currently signed to EWL and is a current member of The KORV. King Lion is known for becoming the first EWL Undisputed Champion and first EWL Battle War Champion in EWL history. Lion is the co-founder and current member of the Kings of Raw Violence (KORV). King Lion is also known for his 13 World Championship title reigns and career long rivalry with EWL superstar Wolf Gang Mishima. Team/Stable History * The KORV (Currently Affiliated) * Alpha (2016) * The Power Trip (2015, 2017) The First Undisputed Champion (2015) and defeated Black Tank and Wolf Gang in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell match to become the first EWL Undisputed Champion]] King Lion was signed to the EWL back in 2015 and competed in the league's very first match against Wolf Gang Mishima. Even though it would prove to be a losing effort, King Lion established his talent and career long rivalry with Wolf Gang. Lion would eventually face Black Tank in a match where the EWL Wild Card was up for grabs. Lion defeated Black Tank and won the Wild Card which gave him a title shot for any title at any event. Wolf Gang and Black Tank were set to clash in a Hell in a Cell match for the EWL Heavyweight Championship and that is when King Lion intervened and used the Wild Card for the very first time to turn the match into a Triple Threat match. King Lion would pin the champion Black Tank to win the EWL World Heavyweight Championship. The EWL World Heavyweight Championship consisted of two physical titles which King Lion would officially separate into two different World Championships. He was now considered the first ever EWL Undisputed Champion by holding both the EWL Heavyweight Championship and the EWL World Championship. Lion becomes Undisputed x3 (2016) in double championship match at EWL 61 to win his 3rd EWL Undisputed Championship]] At EWL 59, Lion defeated his career long veterans Wolf Gang and Black Tank in a Triple Threat match to win the EWL Gauntlet Championship for the first time in his EWL career. Lion was then set to face the new EWL Heavyweight Champion Rollin Raw in a Hell in a Cell main event for the EWL Undisputed Championship. King Lion would defeat Rollin Raw and pick up his 2nd EWL Undisputed Championship. Due to unforeseeable personal issues, King Lion was unable to make the EWL 60 event and was stripped of the EWL Heavyweight Championship. Black Tank would end up winning the championship in a match against Rollin Raw to determine a new champion. At EWL 61, King Lion received an opportunity to win back his EWL Heavyweight Championship in a match against Black Tank. Lion defeated Black Tank to become EWL Undisputed Champion for the 3rd time in his career. It was at this point that King Lion was above his competition with his 3rd EWL Undisputed Championship during Season 3. First Battle War Champion (2017) at the 2nd annual Cell Games at EWL 86.]] At EWL 86, the 2nd annual Cell Games was held. King Lion competed in a Fatal 4-Way Hell in a Cell match for the brand new EWL Battle War Championship (the World Championship that replaced the EWL Gauntlet Championship). Sir Flex would attempt to attack Lion but he would be greeted by the Hammer instead. King Lion rolled up Sir Flex for the win and became the first EWL Battle War Champion in EWL history. Glory To The King (2017) at the 3rd annual Glory Road event at EWL 100 to win his 11th World Championship]] King Lion's biggest moment came at the historic EWL 100 (Glory Road 3) event at the end of Season 5. Up to this point, Wolf Gang walked out of both Glory Road 1 and 2 as the EWL Heavyweight Champion. At Glory Road 3, King Lion ushered in a new chapter of the Glory Road story and defeated Wolf Gang in the main event to pick up his 11th World Championship. For King Lion this was an extremely significant victory. He defeated his career long rival, the greatest EWL Champion in EWL history on the 100th event, in the main event for the most prestigious prize in EWL. To date, King Lion considers this to be his most valued and meaningful victory throughout his entire EWL career. The Omen (2017-present) at EWL 105 to win his 12th World Championship.]] King Lion was fresh off the heels of his amazing EWL 100 victory and walked into Season 6 as the EWL Heavyweight Champion. He was set to defend his title against Rollin Raw in the main event of EWL 101. In a shocking display of dominance, Rollin Raw defeated his KORV stablemate 9 falls to 2 falls in a 30-Minute Iron Man match to win the EWL Heavyweight Championship. This sent King Lion spiraling out of control for majority of the season. The constant jokes and shade thrown by the EWL locker room sent Lion into the Shadow Realm. In the Shadow Realm, King Lion encountered an entity known as The Omen. It was there where the Omen and King Lion merged themselves into one being. King Lion displayed the Omen to the EWL audience at EWL 102 and it was shocking for many to see. At EWL 105, King Lion put the Omen's powers to their true test as he was once again set to face Wolf Gang for the EWL Heavyweight Championship. In what was considered to be the most controversial finish of all time, King Lion pinned Wolf Gang to win his 12th World Championship. The Only Unified EWL Heavyweight Champion (2017) and Rollin Raw in the same night to become the 1st and only Unified EWL Champion. ]] The success would not stop there! King Lion then defeated Rollin Raw in the EWL 105 main event to win the 2nd EWL Heavyweight Championship, making him the first and only Unified EWL Champion.